This invention relates generally to the field of portable storage enclosures and more specifically to a sponge sanitizing enclosure.
During the course of cleaning surfaces in the kitchen or other areas of a home or workplace, one frequently uses a standard sponge. The sponge absorbs liquid such as standard cleaning solutions for cleaning purposes, and also absorbs unwanted liquids such as juices from uncooked meat or chicken. The user generally rinses the sponge out in a sink and then stores the sponge in a dish or other standard flat surface. However, the sponge may still contain unwanted bacteria that have not been fully rinsed out by the user. Additionally, if the sponge has not been fully rinsed out, the moist sponge may be a breeding ground for mold and other forms of unwanted bacteria. One method of killing bacteria is to expose the item to UV light. UV light has proven to have a germicidal effect and is used in hospitals to help sanitize surgical instruments and other items which must be free from harmful bacteria. More recently, enclosures have been designed to house a UV light and personal hygiene items such as toothbrushes to more fully sanitize the brush or other item in between uses. However, none of the prior art addresses the unique issue of killing harmful bacteria that may be contained in a moist sponge.